Roulette
by autumn desiree
Summary: A bored astronomer gets more than she wished for when an alien crash lands on her front lawn. She struggles to balance her growing attraction and aversion to the alien while trying to manage her research. Meanwhile, the alien has an agenda of his own that threatens to crumble the delicate balance to dust. One must dominate over the other in the end. Who shall it be?


"God, Buddha, Krishna, Amaterasu, Odin, I need something to excite me again." No sooner than the words left her mouth did the room shake and rumble with an earthquake. A case of microscope slides crashed to the floor. She growled and stood up, yelling to the ceiling, "Which one of you did that!"

With the grace of a ballerina, she tip toed to the kitchen to retrieve the broom and dustpan. The distinct sent of sulfur hung in the air. Great, did something catch on fire? Did any of the gods she prayed to govern fire? Well, lightening could cause a fire, but that was an earthquake. Her lips pursed. Did the supernatural powers of old gods matter to a scientist?

First order is always to observe. She glanced back towards her room and decided against going back in to properly dress. It's the middle of the night after all, and everyone either slept through the mild quake or is too concerned about their worldly possessions to worry about the smell of sulfur in the air.

She opened the door and stared at a large sphere. Well, large isn't very accurate. It's about the size of her house! It's rather banged up, but considering there is a crater and not any skid marks, they must have come from elsewhere. She walked up to it and knocked on it. The sound is not the crisp clang of metal. Her eyebrows arched.

She walked around it, and came around to the back, that is, the front of the sphere. There is a seam line that ran across the front and a small window. She leaned up to it, but it was too dark to see inside. She knocked on the window. The plonking sound is akin to glass. She knocked on the material of the ship again. Maybe rock is more akin to the sound. She chewed the inside of her cheek. What does the sound of rock being knocked on?

Details, Bulma, details! Why worry about the primary element of construction when there is something inside! "Hello," she called, banging on the window. No answer. The crater isn't too deep, rather shocking considering the amount of force it would have hit the earth. Which god batted it away from her kitchen? Has to be a cruel one, its needed a remodel for a long time. Well, whatever's in there should still be alive. Hopefully they wouldn't be allergic to hydrogen or something. Imagine being the first alien and chocking to death on a single atom. A true shame.

"Hey," she growled, kicking the space between the seams, "Open up!" Still nothing. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this giant marble in my front lawn!" With an angry scream, she kicked the door.

It opened. She stumbled backwards in shock.

"For fuck's sake woman, _shut up_!"

It speaks her language. It has a male voice. She squinted as the figure came into view. It is a male. A deathly hot male. Suddenly coming outside in just a pair of briefs and t-shirt didn't seem like a great idea.

"Where the hell am I!"

He has the musculature of an Olympian God. His hair blends in with the night sky, though it seems to have an odd sort of style to it; its spikes would be a marvel to a scene kid. She cleared her throat and answered simply, "Earth."

"I know that," he scowled, "I set my coordinates to this planet!"

Hm, so the navigation mechanism is able to set coordinates to specific planets, but not the place it lands. How interesting this machine seemed to have made a trek in space with fuzzy mechanics inside. Father's instruments were far more sensitive. She stood and brushed off her bottom calmly. "To be specific, you are on 45032 Clear Springs Street."

His eyes narrowed, "And where is this 45032 Clear Springs Street?"

She grinned, "On planet Earth."

He held up a single finger and sparks flew from it, illuminating the area around them. "I don't have time for your games, woman. Where the hell am I!"

"Lighten up will you? Figuratively." She turned and walked to the house, ignoring his fireworks display. "Hm, never thought I'd get to say something like that." she muttered with a chuckle. The air crackled as a searing heat passed by her arm, tearing a hole through her wall. She walked to the hole and looked through it. It passed cleanly through her entire house!

Any sense of wonder soon gave way to rage. "What is your problem," she retaliated, stomping over to him, "I know I wanted a new kitchen, but this is going to cost me a fortune to fix! I swear, if you hit any of my instruments I will-"

"You will what," he dared, glaring down at her.

Well, truthfully she couldn't do much, considering he had lightening fingers and more muscles than a bodybuilding competition. There are other ways to settle this. "Come inside and have coffee."

His brows twisted into confusion. "What?"

She turned on her heels and walked back to the door. "Coffee." He didn't follow, but she went ahead and began fixing a pot anyway. He would come in soon enough once he realized she was his only option this time of night.

An alien life form. Or maybe a time traveler? The latter would make more sense, considering he understands the language and is humanoid. Hah, humanoid. Maybe she could figure out a way to swipe a hair to run a DNA test and see how human he is. That physique isn't human, that's for sure. Too bad any of his hotness is ruined by that foul attitude.

Just as the last of the brew dripped into the pot the door creaked from him entering. "Over here," she called, and pulled out a couple of mugs. "Sugar or cream?" He said nothing. She carefully poured the searing liquid into the mugs. "Never had coffee before? Try it black first. If you don't like it we can add something to it to make it sweeter."

She turned around and nearly spilled the contents onto his chest. His eyes are so dark they're nearly black. Rather beautiful, in fact, and their gravitational pull is akin to a black hole. Oh, he has a widow's peak too. How adorable! How does he get his hair so spiky? Is it a natural thing? What does it feel like? Maybe he'll let her touch it sometime to find out. It doesn't look like it's make of gel and hairspray, at least. He's still staring at her. "Look, I know I'm sexy but if you want a piece of this you'll have to do more than glare at me."

His lush lips twisted downward to a furious scowl. "Why would I want a disgusting earth pig woman like you?"

She giggled, "I saw you checking out my ass on my way in here. Sit down and drink your coffee." He stared at the mug pressed to his chest for a moment before grabbing it. The chair screamed against the tile floor as she pulled it back and sat, one foot touching the floor and the other resting on the seat. She hugged her knee and took a sip of the drink of the heavens.

His attire is rather strange. It looks like battle armor, and has the scuffs to prove it. But it also looks like something out of the set of Mad Max, with its long golden pointed shoulders, the ivory chest piece, and the navy spandex like material covering the rest of his body. His boots and gloves are ivory as well, though stained with dirt, and absurdly large. Is this meant to be intimidating? Not that the spandex was bad, it highlighted every inch of his body. She fixated on his crotch for a bit. The bulge is the same as a human male's. Do his species mate like humans? Would they be compatible? He didn't seem to notice her staring at his crotch. He is staring at her though. Did he care? Staring will get them nowhere.

She took another sip and leaned back, trying to act casual. "So what's your name?"

He sniffed the coffee and took a cautious sip. "I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."

A _royal_ alien! Imagine that. "Where do you come from, Prince Vegeta?"

He eyed her, possibly with approval. No matter where they come from, royalty must like their egos groomed. If that's all it takes they'll be up all night without any more problems! She took another sip and nodded expectantly.

"I am from Planet Vegeta."

The coffee spilled all over the table as her knee hit the edge with a loud thunk. Her cries came out as a mixture of laughter and pain. What did he do, find his own private planet and name it after himself? "It hurts," she moaned though a snort.

"What is," he stopped abruptly, staring at her as though she were the one from another planet.

"I'm sorry," moan, "Just give me," giggle, "A moment."

In fact, it took several moments to compose herself back to normal. And with a sponge in hand she set to cleaning up the mess. Her skin burned under the intensity of his eyes. At least he's looking at the clothed half and not the unclothed half.

"Is everyone on this planet as half-witted as you are," he finally asked, setting the empty cup in front of her.

"Bulma."

"What," he snapped. "What is Bulma?"

Trails of steam hung in the air as she held out the refilled cup, "My name."

"I don't care about the name of some dimwit girl from backwater planet!"

She shrugged and smirked, "Your navigation instruments may be shoddy, but you are a lucky man. Alien. Prince. My field of research is astronomy. I know these stars better than the back of my hand. My Father is head of Capsule Corporation, and one of the things they specialize in is space transport. I'm also a part time study in biology and as an apprentice of my Father, a capable enough engineer. So to put it all together, you just landed in the front yard of a woman who can fix your ship, upgrade its navigation systems, and even give you a choice between the scenic route and shortcut to any place in the galaxy you desire along with ensuring you're not in too bad of health."

He blinked. She grinned and gestured to the chair. With a growl he yanked the chair back and sat down across from her. After gulping the rest of the coffee in one chug, he slid the cup across to her. "More coffee serving woman."

"Do they have courtesies on Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta?"

"Courtesies belong to those who are not serving woman."

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully, "So my credentials aren't enough to impress you. I guess actions speak louder than words. I hope you don't mind me leaving to go pack my things."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "On this planet you're about to be big news. So we can either make a break for it while it's still dark or you can try to battle the hoards of newscasters, gawkers, and weirdos that will be knocking on my door tomorrow morning."

"I can take care of myself!"

She nodded and arched her eyebrows mockingly, "Okay," she mouthed with a thumbs up.

His eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't need you woman!"

"Bulma," she corrected, rising and refilling the cup. She walked behind him and set it down in front of him, arms dangling over his massive shoulder guards. "And my darling alien Prince," she cooed in his ear, "You're not in Kansas anymore." With a peck on the cheek she sauntered back to her room, grinning as the walls vibrated with the gruff growl of frustration.


End file.
